starwarsfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Suns of Fortune
Suns of Fortune, to podręcznik do gry fabularnej Star Wars: Edge of the Empire wydawanej przez Fantasy Flight Games. Podręcznik wydano w 2014 roku i jego autorem jest Sam Stewart. Zawartość *Exploring Corellia **Young, Brash, and Full of Fire **The Best Ships in The Galaxy **Places to go, People to Meet *So What's in This ook, Anyway? *Chapter I - The Corellian System **Corellia ***Energized by Success ****Corellia's History *****Ecological Disaster ****People and Culture ****Points of Interest *****Coronet City ******Blue Sector ******Corona House ******Selonia Town ******CEC Headquarters ******Corellian Museum of Space Exploration *****The Orbital Industrial Zone *****Kor Vella *****Tyrena *****Agrilat *****The Gold Beaches *****Other Geographic Regions ******The High Deserts ******Lowland Forests ******Plains *****Creatures And Challenges ******Sand Panther ******Carrion Spat ******Murra ******Spukami ******Wrix ******Corsec Officer ******Corsec Investigator ******Corsec Tactical Response Team Member **Drall ***Focused by Intellect ****Drall's History ****People and Culture ***Points of Interest ****Mastigophorous *****The Great Archives *****Hall of The Clans *****Old Town *****The Mastigophorous Academy *****The Luminous Gardens ****The Boiling Sea ****Meccha ****Other Geographic Regions *****The Polar Ice-Swamps *****Barmooth Groves ****Creatures and Challenges *****Flame Ibbot *****Great Ibbot *****Wingrider **Selonia ***Hidden in Plain Sight ****Selonia's History *****First Contact ****People and Culture ***Points of Interest ****Cloudland Peaks ****Orbital Shipyards ****The Selonian Dens ****Other Geographic Regions *****Island Surfaces *****Den Entrances ****Creatures and Challenges *****Tunnel Worm *****Teryx *****Salerodrex **Tralus, Talus ***Linked by Fate ****Talus and Tralus's History *****Independence ****People and Culture ***Points of Interest ****Dearic ****Kystes' Spine ****Nashal ****Sea of Jarad ****Rellidir ****Qaestar Town ****Other Geographic Regions *****Mud Flats *****Steppes ****Creatures and Challenges *****Dalyrake *****Guf Drolg *****Sludge Panther *****Dimlurker **Centerpoint Station ***Relic of The Past ****Hollowtown ****The Shells ****Northern and Southern Docking Zones ****Technology Sector (Techsec) ****Null Town ****The People of Centerpoint *****Baron Kaldo *****Gustip *****Selonian Thug *****Sera Riggers *****Pol Orrich **Other Planets and Features ***Crollia ***Soronia ***Kiris Asteroid Cluster ***Pirate's Shadow Asteroid Field ****Rayless Lantern ****The Void ***Gus Treta Inner System Market Station ****Gormo Vosadii Grasso ****Clay "Pops" Merra ****Liddy Ravora *The Corellian Sector **Navigating The Sector **Relations with The Wider Galaxy **Duro ***Ravaged by Success ****Duro's History *****A Golden Age *****Corporate Control *****Scarred by War ****The Planet of Duro ****Duro's Economics ****The Valley of Royalty ****Creatures and Challenges *****Feefze Beetle *****Duros Ship Mechanic **Nubia ***Blessed by Balance ****Nubia's History ****The Planet of Nubia *****Surface Features ****Nubia's Economics *****Nubia Star Drives, Incorporated ****Creatures and Challenges *****Spooked Ronto **Aurea ***Exalted by Beauty ****Aurea's History ****The Planet of Aurea *****Aurea's Moons ****Aurea's Economics *****The Mardri Soulworks Collective ****Creatures and Challenges *****Aurean Vulture **Sacorria ***Constrained by Law ****Sacorria's History *****The Triad Emerges ****The Planet of Sacorria *****The Sacorrian Triad ****Sacorria's Economics ****Creatures and Challenges *****Sacorrian Grey Bear *****Korrak *****Security Enforcer *****Security Investigator **Corfai ***Defined by Tradition **Froz ***Doomed by Honor ****Development and Destruction **Vagran ***Invigorated by Life ****Colonizing The Impossible *****Modern Vagran **Xyquine II ***Blessed by Obscurity ****Colonial Success Story *****Modern Resentment **Other Corellian Sector Systems ***Altawar System ***Craeen System ***Dorsis System ***Forvand System ***Goorla System ***Govia System ***Graland Sstem ***Jumus System ***Keral System ***Khomr System ***New Plympto System ***Phemis System ***Plympto System ***Polanis System ***Saberhing System ***Sileria System ***Talfaglio System ***Tanthior System ***Truuzdann System ***Vasar System ***Velx-Shel System *Chapter III - Player Options **New Species ***Drall ***Selonians ***Corellian Humans **New Weapons ***Blasters ****CDEF Blaster Pistol ****Coronet Arms Dueling Pistol ****Coronet Arms HL-27 Light Blaster Pistol ****Talus Ironworks XL-2 "Flashfire" Light Blaster Pistol ****Coronet Arms H-7 "Equalizer" Blaster Pistol ****FED-DUB Protective Services Spukami Pocket Blaster Pistol ****Corellian Arms CR-2 Heavy Blaster Pistol ****SKZ Sporting Blaster ***Slugthrowers ****ASP-9 "Vrelt" Autopistol ****Coronet Arms Mark V "Sand Panther" Hunting Rifle ****Selonian Shard Shooter ****Corellian Compound Bow ****Styanax Lance ***Melee Weapons ****Corellian Cutlass ****J-7B Beamdrill ****Drall Flashstick ****Selonian Glaive ***Armor ****Catch Vest ****Nomad Greatcoat ****Type III "Berethron" Personal Modular Armor ****TX-3 Combat Flight Suit **Gear ***Communications ****Cirenian Communications Pioneer Long-Range Transceiver ****Carbanti United Electronics Whistler ****Bespin Motors Remote DVI Activator ***Cybernetics ****Taggeco. CAAF-2 System Cybernetic Avionics Interface ***Detection Devices ****Bothawui Communications Conglomerate HSI-280 Hyperwave Signal Interceptor ****Cryoncorp Armascan Weapon Detection Goggles ***Droids ****Industrial Automation Hologlide J57 CAM Droid ****Industrial Automaton FD-series Extinguisher Droid ***Drugs and Consumables ****Corellian Whiskey/Whyren's Reserve ****Ji Rikknit ****Nannarium Root ****Ryshcate ***Tools ****Corellian Technologies Savior Anti-Grav Chute ****Corellia Mining Corporation Eva Powersuit **Corellian Vehicles and Starships ***Airspeeders ****CAV-11 "Condor" Airspeeder ****G-35 "Silver Cloud" Airspeeder ***Landspeeders ****CEC D-22 "Screamer" Speeder Bike ****Mobquet S-5 "Flashfury" Swoop ****Sorosuub Seraph "Flash Speeder" ***Wheeled and Tracked Vehicles ****A-11 Model III "Burrower" ****A-19 "Iron Crawler" Armored Transport ***Walker ****MEV2 " Dug Digger" ***Starfighters and Patrol Boats ****A-Type Stiletto ****Coneship ****CL-1C Lancet Interceptor ****LAF-250 Starfighter ****HLAF-500 Starfighter ****PPB Pocket Patrol Boat ****PB-950 Patrol Boat ***Freighters and Transports ****CSS-1 Corellian Star Shuttle ****D-Type Stealth Freighter *****Stealth Systems ****J-Type Star Skiff ****S-Type Racing Sloop ****YG-4400 Light Freighter ****YT-1210 Light Freighter ***Capital Ships ****CR92A Assassin-class Corvette *Chapter IV - Modular Encounters **What is a Modular Encounter? **Sabacc Game on The Row ***Involving The Players ***Bovo's ***Denouement **Tunnel Delving ***Scasmirs Island ***Waiting ***Moving On ***Unfriendly Natives ***Denouement **Hard Bargain ***Gorn's Emporium ***An Unhappy Customer ***Denouement **The Long Arm of The Law ***The Diligent ***Lieutenant Corran Costi and Boarding Officers ***Denouement **Taming The Dragon ***Introduction ***The Race ***End of The Line ***Denouement **A Quick Stopover ***The Sleeping Rancor ***Cantina Rumble ***Denouement **Beyond The Boiling Sea ***Among Thieves ***Denouement **Conical Six Summit ***Unnatural Beauty ***The CLimbing Game ***Skin in The Game ***Denouement **The Corellian Shuffle ***So You Need a Ship, eh? ***Five Brother Shuffle ***Centerpoint Station: Drop 1 ***Selonia: Drop 2 ***Drall: Drop 3 ***Corellia: Drop 4 ***Credits & Credibility Tabele, schematy, dane techniczne, wytyczne: *Corellia - dane planety *Sand Panther - dane zwierzęcia *Carrion Spat - dane zwierzęcia *Murra - dane zwierzęcia *Spukami - dane zwierzęcia *Wrix - dane zwierzęcia *Drall - dane planety *Flame Ibbot - dane zwierzęcia *The Corellian Run *Corellian Soul Diamonds *Ixxis and Su's Floating Game *Local Fare *Contract Negotiations *Continuous History *Expeditions To The Rim *Meccha Wingrider Garrison *Great Ibbot - dane zwierzęcia *Selonia - dane planety *The Dens *The Deepwater Docks *Tunnel Worm - dane zwierzęcia *Teryx - dane zwierzęcia *Salerodrex - dane zwierzęcia *Tralus - dane planety *Talus - dane planety *Linked by Position *The Drall's Shop *The Jarad Run *The Imperial Presence *Dalyrake - dane zwierzęcia *Guf Drolg - dane zwierzęcia *Sludge Panther - dane zwierzęcia *Dimlurker - dane zwierzęcia *''Centerpoint Station'' - dane stacji kosmicznej *The Centerpoint Spins *Fluctuating Gravity *Centerpoint Security & Other Personnel *Baron Kaldo - dane postaci *Gustip - dane postaci *Sera Riggers - dane postaci *Pol Orrich - dane postaci *Rubicund Eye *Gormo Vosadii Grasso - dane postaci *Clay "Pops" Merra - dane postaci *Liddy Ravora - dane postaci *The Corellian Sector - mapa *Duro - dane planety *Fefze Beetles *What Makes Duro Corellian? *Queen Rana's Vault *Feefze Beetle - dane zwierzęcia *Nubia - dane planety *Grav-Ball and Ronto Racing *The Shorn Stabilizer *Spooked Ronto - dane zwierzęcia *Aurea - dane planety *Smuggling and Art Dealing *Heist of The Century *Aurean Vulture - dane zwierzęcia *Sacorria - dane planety *Interring The Dead *Sacorrian Grey Bear - dane zwierzęcia *Korrak - dane zwierzęcia *Corfai - dane planety *Core Founder Convention *Hell's Outfitting *Froz - dane planety *Burned Treasures *Vagran - dane planety *Big Game Hunting *Xyquine II - dane planety *Wanderlust *The First Duchess and The Architects *An Oppressed Minority *The Empire and The Diktat *Drall - dane gatunku inteligentnego *Selonians - dane gatunku inteligentnego *Table 3-1: Ranged Weapons *Table 3-2: Melee Weapons *Table 3-3: Armor *Corellian Bloodstripes *Table 3-4: Gear and Equipment *Table 4-1: Modular Encounter List *Industrial Automation Hologlide J57 CAM Droid - dane droida *Industrial Automaton FD-series Extinguisher Droid - dane droida *CAV-11 "Condor" Airspeeder - dane pojazdu *G-35 "Silver Cloud" Airspeeder - dane pojazdu *CEC D-22 "Screamer" Speeder Bike - dane pojazdu *Mobquet S-5 "Flashfury" Swoop - dane pojazdu *Sorosuub Seraph "Flash Speeder" - dane pojazdu *A-11 Model III "Burrower" - dane pojazdu *A-19 "Iron Crawler" Armored Transport - dane pojazdu *MEV2 "Dug Digger" - dane pojazdu *A-Type Stiletto - dane statku kosmicznego *Coneship - dane statku kosmicznego *CL-1C Lancet Interceptor - dane statku kosmicznego *LAF-250 Starfighter - dane statku kosmicznego *HLAF-500 Starfighter - dane statku kosmicznego *PPB Pocket Patrol Boat - dane statku kosmicznego *PB-950 Patrol Boat - dane statku kosmicznego *CSS-1 Corellian Star Shuttle - dane statku kosmicznego *D-Type Stealth Freighter - dane statku kosmicznego *J-Type Star Skiff - dane statku kosmicznego *S-Type Racing Sloop - dane statku kosmicznego *YG-4400 Light Freighter - dane statku kosmicznego *YT-1210 Light Freighter - dane statku kosmicznego *CR92A Assassin-class Corvette - dane statku kosmicznego *Catrinna - dane postaci *Sabacc Rules *Table 4-2 *Carn Truuvik - dane postaci *Kanz - dane postaci *Jalla - dane postaci *Grenzo - dane postaci *Gorn Vorrox - dane postaci *OOM Security Droid - dane droida *Rasz Kal - dane postaci *Kreeg - dane postaci *''The Diligent'' - dane statku kosmicznego (PB-950) *Corran Costi - dane postaci *Flare-S swoop - dane pojazdu *Grinder - dane postaci *CEC D-22 "Screamer" Speeder Bike - dane pojazdu *Bim Gizzo - dane postaci *Brom - dane postaci *Boffen Nibs - dane postaci *Vynock - dane zwierzęcia *Oso Maduk - dane postaci *Verd Ramos - dane postaci *Jostero - dane postaci *''Bloodblade'' - dane statku kosmicznego (modified Firespray System Patrol Craft) *Cloakshape Starfighter - dane statku kosmicznego Przygody *Sabacc Game on The Row *Tunnel Delving *Hard Bargain *The Long Arm of The Law *Taming The Dragon *A Quick Stopover *Beyond The Boiling Sea *Conical Six Summit *The Corellian Shuffle Wewnętrzne materiały fabularne *From The Private Journals of Rorax Falken *Grand Moff Naomi Dargon Redakcja *produced and developed - Sam Stewart *additional writing and development - Sean Patrick Fannon, Keith Kappel, Gregory Koteles, Jason Marker *editing and proofreading - Molly Glover, Jim Jacobson *managing RPG producer - Chris Gerber *game line graphic design - David Ardila, Chris Beck *expansion graphic design - Chris Beck *graphic design manager - Brian Schomburg *cover art - David Kegg, Mark Molnar *Interior art - Sara Betsy, Matt Bradbury, Christopher Burdett, Stephen Chang, Amy Beth Christenson, Tony Foti, Mariusz Gandzel, Clark Huggins, Jeff Lee Johnson, Jason Juta, David Kregg, Alejandro Mirabal, Mark Molnar, Jake Murray, David Auden Nash, Greg Semkov, Matt Stawicki, Chase Toole, Matthew Zellinger, Ben Zweifel *managing art director - Andrew Navaro *art direction - Zöe Robinson *production management - Eric Knight *licensing & development coordinator - Deb Freytag *executive game designer - Corey Konieczka *executive producer - Michael Hurley *publisher - Christian T. Petersen *Lucas Licensing director of publishing - Carol Roeder *Lucas Licensing senior editor - Jennifer Heddle *Lucas Licensing continuity database administrator - Leland Chee Kategoria:Star Wars - Edge of the Empire